Akane/PowerList
Quick List of Powers *'''Chakra Prowess: '''Tailed Beast level reserves, obscene potency, and dramatically ridiculous levels of chakra control in facets of nature and shape transformation to obscene degrees. *'''Physical Prowess: '''Immensely Physically Powerful, being renowned as an immensely capable hand to hand combatant and is capable of fluently utilizing and harnessing both taijutsu styles as well as nintaijutsu styles seemingly by simply willing her chakra to take a form that allows her to do so. Also highly skilled in the art of chakra flow, the principles of Chakra Enhanced Strength, etc. *'''Sensory Perception:'''Is incredibly skilled in the art of sensory perception, demonstrating the ability to extend her senses through the natural energy permeating and surrounding the atmosphere and terrain around her both in and out of Sage Mode, dramatically enhancing her reflexes and sensory capability. Has also demonstrated traditional non-contact, contact, and nature transformation based methods of sensory perception. *'''Bloodline Limit: '''Possesses the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai and is considered to be an utter master of it, being capable of producing a vast plethora of volcanic substances such as magma, vulcanized rubber, quicklime, and even volcanic ashes and utilize each independently as if they were all the inherent form of her Lava Release Kekkei Genkai. Is also immensely adept at applying shape transformation to her Lava Release, allowing her to shape her magma, rubber, lime, ashes, and other volcanic substances to produce and create a variety of powerful techniques even in the heat of battle. Her magma is dangerously hot, and she is capable of utilizing it to extents that allow her to appear as if she possesses the Magu Magu no Mi Logia class Devil Fruit with some of her applications. **'''Lesser Nature Transformations:''' Possesses Earth and Fire Release chakra, as well as Wind Chakra. Has demonstrated the ability to create a makeshift variant of Scorch Release in much the same way that Sasuke Uchiha was capable of creating a makeshift variant of Ice Release via combining her Fire Release with her Wind Release chakra to produce superheated scorching air. Is very skilled in Earth Releasse and Fire Release, allowing her to achieve brilliant feats when used in tandem with her lava as well as in general, adding powerful Earth based and Fire based techniques to her repetoire. *'''Senjutsu Prowess:''' Remarkably skilled in the art of Senjutsu, Mirai demonstrates the ability to become a perfect Sage, and while not learning under any particular animal, is capable of tapping into the natural geothermal energies of the world in much a similar manner to Hashirama's Sage Mode achieved via his elemental affinity and natural connection to the world and environment around her. *'''General Ninjutsu:''' During her time at the Black Hand, Mirai was taught a wide variety of strange and esoteric ninjutsu that allow her to demonstrate unexpected capabilities and versatility on the battlefield as many an opponent demonstrates no true knowledge as to the fullest extent of her capabilities. *'''Space Time Ninjutsu:''' *'''Medical Ninjutsu:''' *'''Body Modifications:''' Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Physical Prowess Bodily Modifications Ninjutsu *'''Execution By Kiss:''' Referred to as a trick she picked up on during her time as a hostage captured by the Black Hand, this technique is considered to be particularly useful when pulled off correctly. While not directly engaging in the technique, Akane is capable of using one of the lesser known functions of this technique to determine the elemental affinities of an opponent by smelling or licking them, though due to her self-image, she often prefers to smell opponents. Upon kissing a soon to become victim, Akane can absorb and assimilate all of an opponent's chakra by merely kissing them, as well as their elemental affinities, seemingly reinforcing and strengthening pre-existing affinities as well as gaining access to the nature transformations they possessed themselves. Akane is also capable of draining an opponent's soul through this technique after robbing them of their chakra, in a manner akin to that of the Human Path's abilities, seemingly allowing her to rapidly attain the knowledge of her target upon their "execution." While her nature transformation prowess naturally is tremendous, perhaps outstanding within the Shinobi World, Akane's usage of this technique has garnered her access to all five basic elemental affinities, as well as expanded and reinforced her Fire and Earth release mastery to proficient levels for an advanced nature transformation specialist. Due to Akane's immense chakra reserves, Mirai requires no such thing as an alternate body to handle the chakra she assimilates. *'''Temporary Paralysis: '''Another trick she learned from her days with the Black Hand, this technique allows Akane to seemingly physically restrain an opponent, as if they had been tied up in invisible steel ropes. The victim has their movement suddenly restrained as well as becomes debilitated for a short period of time, which would generally allow Akane to strike again or to take an opponent into custody. As a result, Akane is considered to be quite capable of stopping criminals or lesser shinobi in the midst of an act, from which point she can rapidly incapacitate them. Akane is skilled enough to seemingly paralyze multiple targets simultaneously with incredible intensity. However, alternatively, Akane demonstrates the ability to temporararily paralyze her opponent by simply looking at her target directly into their eyes, at which point she can do anything stated prior, or even perform the Execution By Kiss technique, draining them of both their soul and chakra while leaving an opponent entirely helpless to do anything to her whatsoever. Nature Transformations Fire Release Earth Release Wind Release Water Release Lightning Release Yang Release Summoning Technique Clone Techniques Kekkei Genkai '''Lava Release''' As a kunoichi who bears an epithet which revolves around the Lava Release nature transformation and bloodline limit, it should go without saying that Mirai is exceptionally talented in the art of Lava Release, and is considered to be one of the greatest bearers of the particular elemental affinity of her generation to a level perhaps on the boundaries of nature transformation's capabilities. Against other users of Lava Release, Mirai is known to have such impeccable control over what she considers to be ''her'' dominion that she has demonstrated the ability to redirect and assimilate the magma being used against her, as well as seemingly mimic Water Release and utilize pre-existing sources of "lava" in battle instead of generating them from her more than ample chakra reserves. With her obscene natural level of talent only further augmented While Lava Release is renowned for being able to take a multitude of different forms, rendering the potential capabilities of Lava Release seemingly multifarious and tremedously versatile, most wielders only possess the ability to manifest a single volcanic substance out of the wide range of potential substances that fall within the category of volcanic materials. However, Mirai demonstrates a unique affinity as well as aptitude with Lava Release, seemingly taken to limits far beyond that which is easily replicated naturally by the natural potential of most shinobi or kunoichi. Mirai demonstrates the unique ability to harness the power of multiple forms of Lava Release almost effortlessly, seemingly having an extremely unique variant of Lava Release manifesting itself as multiple volcanic materials. However, according to her own experimentation, such a feat is less likely to be an inborn power to her, but rather attributed to multiple factors that would appear to culminate to allow her to have the potential to become the pinnacle of Lava Release; including but not limited to the immense levels of chakra control and the Hiden technique her clan possesses, as well as the experimentation done on every aspect of her uniquely anomalous Lava Release by the organization known as the Black Hand and by herself in an attempt to gain a greater grasp over her own might. As a result, Mirai demonstrates the ability to seemingly recreate and harness the power of many known styles of Lava Release alongside what is commonly perceived to be her own original form in magma, excluding the unique acidic mud of the Fifth Mizukage due to not possessing her unique genetic makeup. Due to this degree of mastery over Lava Release, Mirai appears to be able to fluidly harness and utilize simultaneously, or atleast in rapid succession a wide variety of different materials, maximizing her versatility on the battlefield. While Mirai's inventive mind is often busy attempting to experiment with different ratios of the elemental chakra composing her Lava Release, among other such contributing factors to what produces the various types of "lava", Mirai is known for more commonly employing the forms of: magma, obsidian, ash, quicklime, and vulcanized rubber in battle, finding these more than adequate to seemingly face any foe. Having a knowledge of the properties of each of the materials she harnesses in battle, Mirai's assortment of Lava Release forms appear to allow her to combat ninjutsu of particular elemental attributes extremely well, such as is the case for the orthodox usage of Fire, Lightning, and Earth Release natures. Despite the tremendous prowess in Nature Transformation exhibited by Mirai, she is also similarly skilled in the art of Shape Transformation, allowing her to achieve powerful, yet strange feats all the same, with the power of the form and movement of her chakra and thus her "lava" then allowing her to move and manipulate lava in ways that would seem abnormal for the substance to move in. As a result, with the yellow-white hot and incredibly dense magma from her Lava Release, Mirai has demonstrated the ability to utilize with extreme capability, when apart from prouducing streams she can create forms of magma. Mirai's command over magma is said to be such that it allows her the potential to take down entire villages. Mirai's command over the first aspect of shape transformation as it relates to magma includes but is not limited to techniques such as: creating [[j|clones of herself made of magma that can perform ninjutsu]] and [[explode into lava upon impact]], [[cause pillars of magma to erupt from the ground|cause magma, or pillars of magma to erupt from the ground]], animate magma itself to create monstrous creatures such as dragons and titans in a similar manner to the Wood Release of the First Hokage, and even mimic the [[techniques of an Otsutsuki]], creating a[[ gargantuan battle avatar by applying shape transformation onto her lava in the form of a monkey| gargantuan battle avatar by applying shape transformation onto her lava in the form of a]] great ape. In fact, Mirai has demonstrated the ability to mimic the Four Tails jinchuriki and utilize chakra flow to enter [[Lava Release Chakra Mode]], gaining the ability to use nintaijutsu, open up lakes of magma, and even raise volcanoes. Due to Shape Transformation, Mirai is capable of changing not only the form, but also the movement of material produced by Lava Release. As a result, while magma is given the reputation of moving slowly, Mirai is capable of flowing lava across the ground at high-speed, and seemingly moving magma in naturally improbable ways, such as by utilizing the sheer speed her lava flows under her power; Mirai has demonstrated the ability to create a cyclonic motion of lava, for all intents and purposes being a cyclone composed of magma. At the maximum extents of each facet of chakra control, Mirai is capable of becoming living magma itself which she can freely manipulate as if an extension of herself, as well as merge with pre-existing lava. As living magma, Mirai is exceedingly hot, seemingly gravely burning her opponents upon the slightest of contact, as well as robbing the strength of; if not completely melting most weapons and metallic objects that come into contact with her or absorb enough of the thermal energy she exudes. Alternatively, Mirai is even capable of causing weapons to become too hot to hold. However, as stated prior, Mirai's multifaceted Lava Release does not stop at merely magma, as Mirai has demonstrated the ability to create, shape, and manipulate vulcanized rubber. Dodai possesses the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to combine both fire and earth natured chakra, which he can use to create and manipulate the form and movements of an extremely durable and rubber-like substance, that was strong enough to withstand multiple of devastating techniques. The rubber-like substance created can be manipulated to serve multiple purposes, such as a rubber wall for defence, or large rubber balls to serve as a crafty distraction. He has also shown that he can manipulate the lava to form a rope out of this rubber that can be used to grab things with and a large tube for added defensive purposes, which was strong enough to absorb and dissipate the impact from Madara's meteorite attack. Unlike the other known users of the Lava Release, Dodai is not only shown to emit the substance from his mouth, but is also able to summon it within his vicinity and from his body.[6][7] *'''Vulcanized Rubber:''' *'''Quicklime:''' *'''Obsidian:''' *'''Ash:''' Senjutsu Bukijutsu Kyujutsu Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Taijutsu Nintaijutsu